100 mots pour
by une inconnue13
Summary: Petite suite de drabbles de 100 mots (normalement...) qui n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Sasunaru (encore...) Peut-être OCC. Chaque drabble est la pensée de l'un ou de l'autre, à votre avis, qui parle ? Pour compter, j'ai séparer les mots avec tirets et apostrophe...
1. 100 mots pour un papier à sept lettres

**100 mots pour un papier à sept lettres :**

Trois mots sur un papier.

Il m'a écrit « je t'aime ».

Il ou elle ?

Elle, sûrement…

A moins que ce soit un homme, évidemment…

Mais qui ?

Homme ou femme, peut importe.

Mais qui ?

Je cherche encore.

Tous les jours.

C'est facile de disparaître…

Mais cette écriture…

Est-ce que je ne la connais pas, cette écriture ?

Peut-être…

Les cours continuent…

Un mois…

Un deuxième…

Il ou elle ne se montre pas…

Le temps est si long…

Et soudain, un cahier.

Celui de mon voisin de table.

C'est la même, j'en suis sûr !

Il m'aime…


	2. 100 mots pour ma Lune

**100 mots pour ma Lune :**

L'être parfait.

Celui de mes nuits.

Un homme.

Grand.

Fin.

D'une beauté froide et aristocratique.

Une peau pâle, livide, presque transparente.

Parfaite, lisse, sans plis.

Douce, fraîche et lunatique.

Un contraste.

Des cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébènes.

Des reflets bleutés presque irréels...

Deux yeux d'encres, tels deux onyx.

Une pupille indiscernable.

Des yeux en amandes.

Un nez droit, fin, élégant.

Un regard dur, froid, menaçant, envoûtant.

Des doigts de pianistes, agiles.

Un corps souple et élancé.

Une impassibilité sans faille.

Un rêve.

Une Lune.

Mon fantasme.

Mon Sasuke.

Le tout pour un ensemble attirant et intouchable.


	3. 100 mots pour mon Soleil

**100 mots pour mon Soleil :**

L'être parfait.

Celui de mes jours.

Un homme.

Grand.

Fin.

D'une beauté souriante et chaleureuse.

Une peau hâlée, couleur de caramel.

Parfaite, lisse et lumineuse.

Douce, chaude et ensoleillée.

Un ensemble.

Des cheveux blond comme le blé des champs.

Des reflets d'or étincelant.

Deux yeux bleus nuancés, mélange étonnamment pur.

Une pupille pétillante.

Des grands yeux joyeux.

Un nez simple, sans défauts.

Un regard malicieux, enfantin, joueur, tendre.

Des doigts pour caresser, aimer.

Un corps d'une imperfection parfaite.

Un sourire accueillant.

Un rêve.

Un Soleil.

Mon fantasme.

Mon Naruto.

Le tout pour un ensemble attirant et intouchable.


	4. 100 mots pour un chagrin

**100 mots pour un chagrin :**

Le chagrin.

Une tristesse ?

Un malheur.

Il n'est plus là.

Comment est-il parti ?

Si seulement on pouvait me le dire.

Mais c'est un ange…

J'en suis sûr, c'est un ange.

Et mon ange me manque.

J'aurais encore voulu lui dire les trois mots qui ne sont qu'à lui.

« Je t'aime ».

Les lui murmurer.

Les lui souffler.

Les lui envoyer.

Les lui écrire.

Les lui donner.

Il me manque tellement…

Il doit être au Ciel, avec d'autres anges.

Mais des anges moins beaux, moins lumineux.

Mon ange est unique.

Il m'attend.


	5. 100 mots pour du vide

**100 mots pour du vide :**

Le néant.

Noir.

Sombre.

Indiscernable.

Incertain.

Inoccupé.

Du vide à n'en plus finir.

Je voudrais que tu sois avec moi.

Tu vois, ce néant, il est plein.

Et pourtant tellement vide…

Froid…

Humide…

Des larmes ?

Je ne pleure pas, mon ange.

Mon monde est si grand.

Si riche.

Si peuplé.

Des connaissances.

De l'argent.

Une famille.

Trop.

Trop de rien.

Trop de tout.

Ça fait du vide.

Ça me rend, vide.

Aide moi.

Viens.

Tenshi…

Je t'en supplie…

Rempli mon monde…

Rempli mon vide…

Rempli moi…

Je veux ta lumière.

Tout ton être.

Je te veux Toi.


	6. 100 mots pour tes pensées

Un petit mot pour Cherry : Gros merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Je vais continuer à en écrire pleiiin ! (enfin, si j'ai l'inspiration, mais ça, on le dit pas, hein ? . . . ok, je sors.) Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et merci à tous ^^

 **100 mots pour tes pensées :**

Si seulement je pouvais entendre tes pensées…

Juste une journée, pas longtemps, pas même cinq minutes s'il le faut…

Je veux savoir.

Que penses-tu de moi ?

Tu m'insultes, mais me détestes-tu vraiment ?

Sûrement…

Savoir, juste en un mot ce que tu penses réellement de moi, ce que je représente à tes yeux…

Oui, à tes yeux. Ces yeux si froids, si distants, si inexpressifs.

Si tu savais, j'ai peur que tu me détestes, peur de tout te dire sans savoir.

Mais si je ne dis rien, je ne saurais jamais.

\- Sas'…

\- Hn ?

\- Tu… m'aimes ?


	7. 100 mots pour nos pensées

En voilà un autre ^^ Petite suite de ''100 mots pour tes pensées''. Ça m'est venu comme ça… Je dis encore merci à Cherry (c'est pas grave d'avoir posté deux fois le même commentaire ^^ je te pardonne xp) et… et rien… j'ai désespérément rien d'autre à dire...

 **100 mots pour nos pensées :**

\- Sas'…

\- Hn ?

\- Tu ... m'aimes ?

Et merde… Ça ce voit tant que ça ?

Il faut que je m'empêche de devenir rouge, que j'ai l'air désintéressé, voir dégoûté et que je lui lance une remarque bien sentit… Il n'y pensera plus, comme ça…

\- Hn… Dobe…

On repassera pour la remarque bien sentit…

\- Ah…

C'est moi ou… De la déception ?

Déçu de ma remarque ?

Kami-sama, mais à quoi tu penses ?

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour le savoir…

\- Bon, on y va maintenant ?

\- Hn…

Et toi, usuratonkashi ?

Si seulement je pouvais entendre tes pensées…


	8. 100 mots pour l'amour

Merci à ceux qui commentent et qui suivent, ça fait plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **100 mots pour l'amour indifférent :**

L'inverse de l'amour,

C'est pas la haine.

Dans la haine,

Il y a une recherche de l'attention de l'autre.

La haine est une sorte d'amour mal foutu.

L'inverse de l'amour,

C'est l'indifférence.

Dans l'indifférence,

Il n'y a rien.

C'est comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Ne vous voyait pas.

C'est bien plus douloureux d'être opposé à l'indifférence qu'à la haine.

Mais le pire,

C'est de t'aimer,

Toi qui ne me voit pas.

Qui fait semblant de ne pas me voir.


End file.
